


In Between

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, post 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Just a short drabble because I refuse to believe 5x17 happened right after 5x16.





	

"You don't have to go back to school tomorrow," is his immediate reply when she reveals her plans to him.

"I want to," she replies, equally fast.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: Lydia, you're crazy if you want to go back to school tomorrow. You've only been out for three days." His hands reach out and squeeze her shoulders lightly as he emphasises his last two words, the warmth of his touch seeping through her knit sweater (she's been feeling quite chilly since they got her out of Eichen House for some reason, maybe an effect of having her head plugged with magical mysterious mistletoe).

She is determined, though. "And I've been missing school for more than a week," she argues. Softly, because she still feels a little under the weather.

"Lydia," he whines. He speaks to her softly too. Everyone does. But they speak to her softly as if they don't want to startle her, he speaks softly because he is just tender that way. "You've practically graduated, you don't need to go to school."

He finally relents and lets her go to school, if she only attends classes they have together, where she spends lessons watching him. Her eyes never leave his form, whether she is right next to him or down the hall waiting for him to get his things out of his locker.

If she is honest, the voices get softer whenever he is around, and when he takes her hand they go quiet completely. But honesty had never been her strong suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Anyways, do follow me on tumblr and twitter, I'm raspberrylimonade and stlnskissmartin respectively.


End file.
